Lies, Stars, and Wishes
by Maddening Shroud
Summary: Serah gets asked out by the ever handsome Snow, yet when she tells her sister things seem to go wrong.


**I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Nor do I own the characters.  
I do own the creativity that has forced me to write a fanfiction, however. D:**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:  
**You looked up the paring, you should know it's Yuri and incest. I'll warn you in advance; don't read if you don't like it.  
Also, this Fanfic takes place before Serah became l'Cie… and it focuses on Lightning in the Guardian Corps while Serah is with Snow.  
It's rated M for mature audiences.

* * *

**Lies, Stars and Wishes  
Chapter one:  
Window Opens, Door Closes.**

Serah looked down at her hands held together in front of her. White fingertips, white knuckles, like she was clutching for the words as well as for her dear life. She didn't know what to say. She had never been asked out before, much less by Snow Villiers. He was perfection in a bottle. "Um I.. I-I don't know what to say." She muttered out with a voice so feeble she wasn't sure the strapping young man heard her or not. She was so embarrassed. But the chuckle that escaped his lips told her he did. She looked up quickly at him; embarrassed that he would laugh at her like that.

"Then say yes." On a whim he reached out and touched her face. "What could go wrong?"

He was right, what could go wrong? She'd go out with him on a date and get a free meal. Maybe she'd be shocked and like him. Though, she found she didn't have any feelings for anyone. Well, she had feelings but she didn't feel _romantically _for anyone. No one gave her stomach butteries, no one made her heart race and face heat up. She sighed, "O..kay." She agreed to the blonde man and gave a sweet smile before she moved away from his touch.

He seemed to enjoy that. He gave her a grand smile that would make any other woman swoon. "Great. Let's meet here tomorrow afternoon." Snow didn't seem to know what he was going to do with himself now. The girl said yes, and now he felt awkward for just standing there.

Not that Serah herself didn't feel awkward enough. "Right… Well.." She didn't know how to tell him that she still needed to pick up a few items for dinner tonight, when her beautiful sister, Lightning, got back from work.

"I'll see you… then, I guess. I have to some work to do myself…. Bye." It was a lie, but he could see she felt just as awkward.

She nodded and let him walk past her and away. This time she let herself sigh with relief that the awkward conversation was over. She walked the opposite way Snow had gone and continued her shopping. What would Lightning want to eat for dinner tonight?

_Dinner_

With Dinner fully prepared, Serah set the table and waited for her sister to get home. It wasn't unlike Lightning to be late. Serah was often used to her getting off work at a late time and then coming home twenty to thirty minutes later. Serah just adjusted dinnertime to work for Lightning. As she waited for her sister she took out a book and read a few pages. By the time she noticed that Lightning was edging on being an hour and half late, Serah sighed and gathered food for herself, reheated it, and ate it in silence. Dinner was awful when eaten alone. Serah hated that about her sister's job. Instead of letting her sister know how displeased she was with her job with a crudely scribbled note, she just put the food away leaving a covered plate out for Lightning when she came home. Serah then got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Lightning came home overworked and tried. She put her sword and cape up the minute she came home. She knew her younger sister would be asleep. She hadn't had time to speak to the girl for a while now. To tell the truth, she couldn't even tell you what Serah was into these days or what she did with her time. It didn't matter though, Lightning would always watch over and protect her sister in any way she could. She walked into the kitchen and found the plate of food her sister usually left her when she came home late. She heated it up and ate standing over the kitchen sink. Taking small bites and chewing her food all the way before she swallowed, and then chased it down with a nice cold glass of-

"You shouldn't eat standing up; it's bad for your digestion, Claire."

"Damnit!" Lightning's first reaction was to curse at the thing that scared her. She turned to see her sister standing in the kitchen doorway, dressed in her lose nightgown. "Serah, don't scare me like that."

"Don't come home so late and make so much noise. I was worried you were a thief." Lightning watched her sister get herself something to drink.

"We live in a relatively safe place, Serah, you don't have to worry about thieves." Lightning noted as she shoved more food in her mouth.

"Then why do you come home so late? If it's safe you shouldn't be needed so much and leave me to eat dinner all by myself." Serah said with a hint of pouting in her face and voice.

So this was what it was about. Lightning was still chewing her food so she couldn't, at least right away, console her sister. To say that she'd somehow work out the hours and get to come home in time for dinner, at least.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore I guess. Tomorrow I'll be eating dinner with Snow Villiers." Maybe it was a bit of a lie, since they'd be eating lunch, not dinner, together. She didn't know how to tell her sister that she now had a boyfriend… Course she didn't think Lightning would take it all that well.

Lightning swallowed her next bite of food so fast that she didn't even get to chew it correctly. Somehow, after the pain of swallowing whole food, she managed to spit out, "Snow _Villiers_?"

"You know Snow?" Serah had thought she might know who Snow was, since he was part of NORA, the monster fighting team. Though they did get to save some people, most saw NORA as a less sturdy wanna-be Guardian Corps.

"I know _of_ him." Lightning took the time to turn away from her food and face her sister who was taking a drink and peering over the rim of the cup at her stern glare. "I hear a lot about the monster fighters getting in the way."

"Well," Serah said into the cup and then moved it away from her mouth. "He's really a nice guy once you get to know him." And she's speaking from her two seconds to get to know him?

"He might be…" Lightning said and turned back to her plate. "But you shouldn't go out with him until I've personally met with him. Your date for tomorrow is cancelled."

"That's not fair!" Serah wasn't sure why she was so upset. She placed the cup on the counter, careful not to spill or make unnecessary angry jesters. "You go out on all hours of the night, and I don't know if you'll ever come home safe."

"Guardian Corps isn't _that_ scary of a job, Serah."

"It doesn't matter. I don't know half the people you work with, I don't forbid you to work."

"You aren't the oldest."

So that's what it all boiled down to. Lightning was the oldest, and Serah was the poor baby sister who needed protection all the time, like she was two years old or something. Serah wasn't sure what she should say. She didn't even know what she wanted to say. Just that she wanted to say _something_. Something to make her sister not think of her as some fragile porcelain doll that would break at the slightest sound or touch. Instead, she turned on her heels and walked back to her room. She shut the door lightly, not showing any sign that she was mad other then the look she gave her sister before leaving the kitchen.

Lightning sighed. There were so many ways that could have gone better, yet she was butting-heads with her sister when all she wanted to do was get along. If Snow was the first step into getting things right with her, then she might as well meet the man that had taken such a liking to her little sibling. And that her sister had taken such a liking to. "He can't be _that_ special." She murmured to her last bite of food.

* * *

**Hello!  
This is my first Final Fantasy XIII fanfic. :]  
I'm much more comfortable writing for Anime. (Well, just Inuyasha at the moment)  
I haven't finished FF13 yet, but I figured I could write something like this, since I had  
been thinking about the LightningXSerah couple for a while.  
And I dunno if I was too out of character. I tried not to be.  
I dunno if I'll continue this one or not. I figure I'd post this before going out of town and see what you guys think.  
Do you think I should?**

**:3  
Much Love,  
Maddening Shroud**


End file.
